malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wither
Wither, as he insisted on being called,Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.189 was a shadow wraith, a dead Tiste Andii enslaved by the Tiste Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.158 Kettle observed him to be uncommonly tall with red eyes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.728/737 In Midnight Tides Wither approached Udinaas after the slave's blood was infected by a Wyval during one of Feather Witch's castings of the Tiles. The wraith communicated telepathically with Udinaas, offering to hide in his shadow and to serve as "your eyes behind you, whom no-one else can see or hear". Together they would seek retribution against the Edur. To seal the bargain, Udinaas collected an ancient arrowhead from the sand of the bay that had once belonged to the wraith.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.157-160/180 Later, Udinaas realised that the wraith hid within the blood of the Wvyal and the Wyval hid in the shadow of the wraith, effectively negating his Edur masters from detecting either.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.474 This likely spared Udinaas from execution.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.170 Wither whispered truths into Udinaas' ear and sent him visions of the past giving the slave knowledge far beyond that of a mortal man and drawing Feather Witch's suspicion.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.228-233Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.474 When Rhulad Sengar declared himself emperor of the Edur, Wither was somehow able to resist the call of the Crippled God's sword that commanded the rest of his brethren.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.515-416 The shadow wraith helped Udinaas ingratiate himself with the troubled emperor making sure the slave was there to aid Rhulad even before the emperor himself knew he needed him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.352-353 After a time, Udinaas began to suspect that the ever laughing voice in his head was merely a sign of madness.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.475Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.568 But when accusations were made against Udinaas' loyalty, Wither masqueraded as one of Emperor Rhulad's wraith servants to declare the slave free of the Wyval taint.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.570-572 The shadow wraith knew the Edur meant to capture Letheras and was determined to see Udinaas accompany them.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.572 Once the conquering Edur armies had taken the city, the Wyval hijacked Udinaas' body in order to reach the Azath Tower where Silchas Ruin was entombed.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.699-700 Udinaas' body was left severely damaged in the process and Wither held the dying slave's body together long enough to seek aid from Kettle, the Azath House's guardian. He told the undead girl Udinaas did not deserve to die while the Wyval clawed its way into the ground to free their master.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.727-728 When Ruin was finally freed, Wither knelt at his lord's feet identifying himself as Killanthir, a High Mage who fought under Ruin against the K'Chain Che'Malle. While Ruin set off to defeat the escaping Seregahl, Wither begged leave to aid the Wyval who still fought the emerging Sheltatha Lore in Ruin's tomb.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.891/914 Both Wither and Wyval survived. Wither pulled Udinaas' unconscious body behind him when he accompanied Ruin and Kettle to the home of Seren Pedac. The Acquitor agreed to guide their group, also joined by Fear Sengar, out of the captured city.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.756/765 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) History Wither had once been Killanthir, Third High Mage of the Sixth Cohort serving Silchas Ruin.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.737 He had been among the Andii and Edur legions brought to invade the Malazan world by Ruin and Scabandari. After the Tiste had defeated an army of K'Chain Che'Malle, the Edur had betrayed their allies by imprisoning Ruin and slaying the remaining Andii. Wither had been killed and left to rot in the mud until Gothos' ritual to seal away the battlefield had torn loose his spirit. Then his Edur killers had enslaved him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.157-158Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.19-25 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Tiste Andii Category:High Mages